charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Lights, Camera, Action! Adventure
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ''' ---- '''Quick Links: *Cut! That's a Wrap *Lights *Camera *Action *Love and Pigflies *Movie Budget ---- End of Quest Info= Dear friends! We remind you that the “Lights, Camera, Action!” adventure ends February 21st • 4 pm EST (10 pm CET). Here are some changes that will come into effect February 22nd • 4 am EST (10 am CET): *The drop of the Movie Scripts, Best Shots, Ratings, Film Reels and 3D Glasses will stop. *You will no longer be able to buy Popcorn Bushes and Spotlights. *All Movie Cameras and Spotlights will disappear from your lands. *All Movie Transformation scrolls will disappear from your inventory. *The Movie Theater will not change its appearance after the quest ends. Ratings will be excluded from the income. *The Clapperboard, Movie Tickets, Movie Transformation and Hocus-Pocus craft will be disabled. *You will be able to buy Magipigs and Miss Pigflies *they will go straight to your inventory!! *You will be able to buy a Movie camera and a Spotlight as a special decoration to remember this amazing adventure! After a week, March 1st • 4 am EST (10 am CET) there will be some more changes in the Magic forest: *The craft of the following items will be disabled: Caramel Corn, Walk of Fame Star, Coin Purse, Piggy Bank, Chest of Coins. *All items purchased with Cupid Florins will be removed from the Store *The Magipig and Miss Pigfly will eat Agaric Mushrooms. Grown-up creatures will be sold for gold. Thank you for taking part in our new adventure! Little Shmoos really enjoyed making films with you! |-|Tips= Love is in the Air! Tips: Charm Farm News Find Tips ➽ ➽ Charm Farm News New Quest: Love and Pigflies Begins: February 11th • 8 am EST (2 pm CET) Ends: February 20th • 8 am EST (2 pm CET). Required: Level 35+ & complete Quest: Cut! That's a Wrap II ' ''New Quest: Movie Budget Begins: February 15th • 8 am EST (2 pm CET) Ends: February 18th • 8 am EST (2 pm CET) Required: Level 35+ & complete Quest: Cut! That's a Wrap I ''' '''Tips *Movie Cameras spawn randomly every 45 mins, just like Trees, Mushrooms, Rocks etc • For Chapter 1 each spawn cycle can give up to 3 Cameras and All other Chapters up to 4 • You can have more than 3 or 4 Cameras on your land at one time just make sure you don't reload your game any sooner than 45 mins or you reset the spawn timer. ---- *Miss Pigfly: Purchase in Store for (1) Film Reel, 5 min feed timer, Adult @ L5, Eats Caramel Corn, Sell to receive Ovation *When you reach Quest: Camera 4/8 you will need to purchase a Spotlight from the Store. If you place it and the quest does not update, just reload the game and it should count *Action 1/10 will not open until you complete Chapter: Cut! That's a Wrap II ---- |-|Finding Items= Where to Find Items: *'3D Glasses' = 100% Drop from Huts, Cozy Huts only when a "Spotlight" is on your land *'Best Shots' = Drop 100% when accepting Neighbors help on any Ruins starting with Quest: Action 2/10 **''Ruins & Flowering Ruins = 1 Best Shot'' **''Mysterious Ruins = 2 Best Shots'' *'Caramel Corn' = Craft in Wonder Workshop **''Recipe: (5) Handfuls of Popcorn + (7) Ratings + (10) Lumber'' *'Clapperboard' = Removes Movie Camera • Crafted in Wonder Workshop **''Recipe: (6) Handfuls of Popcorn + (2) Movie Scripts + (100) Mana'' *'Coin Purse' = Crafted in Adventurous Revel • Stack of 2 Gives 20 Cupid Florins **''Recipe: (50) Coins + (3) Movie Scripts + (5) Ratings'' *'Crop: Popcorn Bush' (10 min timer) > Handful of Popcorn *'Cupid Florins' = Event Currency *'Film Reels' = Drops from Movie Cameras removed w/ Clapperboards *'Movie Camera' = Random Spawn or by using Spell: Movie Transformation on any ground spawn *'Movie Scripts' = Random from any ground spawn *'Movie Tickets' = Used to upgrade Movie Theater • Crafted in Wonder Workshop **''Recipe: (1) Film Reel + (2) Carpenter's Kits + (2) Magic Dust'' *'Spell: Movie Transformation' = Crafted in Wonder Workshop that turns ground spawn into Movie Cameras **''Recipe: (4) 3D Glasses + (3) Movie Scripts + (2) Best Shots = 3 Spells'' *'Ovation' = Sell Adult Miss Pigfly to receive *'Piggy Bank' = Crafted in Adventurous Revel • Gives 100 Cupid Florins **''Recipe: (100) Coins + (2) 3D Glasses + (3) Ovations'' *'Ratings' = Movie Theater drops 4 Ratings every 9 mins starting with Quest: Lights 3/6 & Starting with Chapter 2 they drop random from Mana Sources *'Spotlight' = Purchase in Store for (3) Film Reels Starting with Quest: Camera 4/8 **''Disappears after 6 hours'' **''Can only have 1 on your land at a time'' **''Collecting Huts & Cozy Huts while a Spotlight is active will give 100% drop of 3D Glasses'' Animal: *'Miss Pigfly' = Purchased in Shop for (1) Film Reel Starting with Quest: Camera 2/8 • She is Adult at Level 5 and eats Caramel Corn Building: *'Movie Theater' • 6 levels • purchased in Store • Gives 4 “Ratings” every 9 min starting with Quest: Lights 3/6 *'Adventurous Revel' • Crafts Coin Purses & Piggy Banks that give Cupid Florins Val18 intro light.jpg |-|Quest Links= *'Chapters: Cut! That's a Wrap' **Chapter 1: Cut! That's a Wrap! I **Chapter 2: Cut! That's a Wrap! II **Chapter 3: Cut! That's a Wrap! III **Chapter 4: Cut! That's a Wrap! IV *'Questlines:' **Lights 1-6 **Camera 1-8 **Action 1-10 |-|Movie Theater Info= *No construction materials needed for upgrades MTP1.jpg Movie theater P2.PNG Movie theater P3.PNG MTP4.jpg MTP5.jpg MT6.jpg |-|Recipes= ClapperboardR1.jpg coin purse recipe.png MovieTicketR1.jpg Caramel_corn_recipe.png PiggyBankR1.jpg MovieTransformR1.jpg |-|Mini Decoration Quests= Mini Decorations + Quests In the Store > Featured Goods tab, there are many items you can purchase with Cupid Florins or Rubies. Most are just adorable decorations that will give you Magic Experience points when you place them, but these items will start mini-quests when placed. Click a Picture to Visit the Quest Details Page MovieDirectorS1.PNG|Click for Quest Info|link=Movie Director RomanticSceneS1.PNG|Click for Quest Info|link=Romantic Scene EnchantingGlobeS1.PNG|Click for Quest Info|link=Enchanting Globe LoversSnowGlobeS1.PNG|Click for Quest Info|link=Lovers'_Snow_Globe_1 CupidFountainS1.PNG|Click for Quest Info|link=Cupid Fountain PowderRoomS1.PNG|Click for Quest Info|link=Powder Room Chat val18_globe_land.png|Quest Reward for "Cut! That's a Wrap! IV"|link=Lovers'_Snow_Globe Category:Timed Event Quests Category:Lights, Camera, Action!